


Sacred Simplicity

by aurons_fan



Series: Celebrity Boyfriends [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto quickly realizes that having a famous boyfriend is all fun and games until the media finds out.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4221849">No Place I'd Rather Be</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hate WIPs as much as the rest of you probably do, but fear not, this thing is all finished. I just have been editing it for so long that I wanted at least some of it off my plate so I can focus on the ending!!
> 
> It's not too long (about 14-15K), but I split it up into chapters due to pov splits. 
> 
> Again, it's been a lot of fun playing in this fandom and with this pairing, and I definitely hope you like it! Chapters should be up within the next couple of days.
> 
> (Title is from "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit. Yes, same song from the second fic, sorry!)
> 
> Sequel to [No Place I'd Rather Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4221849)

It was just another Thursday in the library.

On any other day, Makoto would have his phone beside him while he studied, out of habit of always reaching for it to see if Rin had texted or if Haru had called (asking for something as inane as mackerel _again_ ). But for once, his phone was stuffed in his backpack, and Makoto had his headphones on, staring intensely at his computer.

His paper was due in less than twenty minutes, and he really didn’t have time to keep checking to see if Rin had caught the cat that was apparently lurking around his film shoot.

No _matter_ how cute Rin proclaimed it to be.

It wasn’t like he was normally distracted by people around him, but he was so hyper focused on getting things done, that he didn’t seem the notice the shift in the air around him. But when he finally skimmed through his essay for the last (and bajillionth) time, and sent it off, a whole five minutes before the deadline, he let out a quiet laugh and leaned back, stretching his arms.

And noticed that practically the entire library was staring at him.

He blinked, and turned back to his computer, folded onto himself, a habit that he knew Rin hated. But even when he scrunched his shoulders and tried to focus on the words dancing across the screen on his laptop, he could feel multiple sets of eyes on him.

Resisting the urge to shiver, he quickly checked to make sure his paper _had_ been uploaded (he’d heard horror stories from other students and he wasn’t going to be another one, thank you _very_ much), before shutting his laptop and stuffing it into his backpack. He half thought about grabbing his phone his phone but decided against it too uncomfortable to check if Rin had caught that damn cat. He didn’t want to give these people another moment to stare at him if he could.

When someone he passed almost snapped their neck trying to catch a glimpse of him, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did the people in the library simply not realize he could see them as all of their necks craned to look at him as he walked away?

He shuffled past the circulation desk, and the girl working at it (he thought her name might have been Yumi), waved at him as he walked by.

Normally, he would’ve stopped. Makoto was raised to be polite after all. But something just felt off and so he hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and walked past, opening the door.

“Wait!” He faintly heard her call. He half turned to wave at her, before slipping on his headphones and walking out the door. 

Maybe, if he hadn’t just sent in a paper that was worth a fair amount of his grade and therefore took up the majority of the space in his brain, he would’ve noticed things were strange outside the library as well earlier. But he was on proverbial cloud nine at the moment, besides the creepers at the library. Rin had promised to Skype him later that day and his schedule was clear for the rest of the evening. 

Things were looking up. 

It was only when he started to notice small hordes of people starting to approach him out of the corner of his eye did he really realize that something was off. He looked up, saw people around campus staring at him, and when he turned, realized that the people slowly approaching him weren’t moving so slow anymore.

And from the way they brandished their cameras, Makoto decided that it was high time for him to get out of there. 

He tried to walk calmly but with purpose, vaguely thinking back to something his parents had said about trying to outrun a bear, but then he noticed the people weren’t slowing down. In fact, if anything, they were actually speeding up, and yeah, Makoto decided maybe running wasn’t the best option.

Or _not_ , considering how the people behind him started shouting and _sprinting after him_  and okay, this was really bad.

He kept running faster, working _really_ hard to ignore the way his heart felt like it was going to beat right out his chest and the shouts of people that he could clearly hear over his music. When he saw a school building, he tried to reach for his id so he could swipe to get inside, but he couldn’t pull it out of his bag in time.

Something, someone more likely, grabbed his arm and he stumbled, but that was just enough for the group of photographers to surround him.

This was nothing like what he’d dealt with at the film premiere out in Los Angeles. Heck, even the craziness when he and Rin walked through LAX wasn’t this bad. Makoto’s eyes just widened and he gripped the handles of his backpack tighter as what felt like hundreds of cameras went off, and microphones were shoved in his face. 

And the people. He thought he had gotten used to living in Tokyo and dealing with so many people, but they were never this close, this intrusive.

Or this _loud_.

“What is it like, being the secret lover of Matsuoka Rin?” One yelled and Makoto shrunk back.

Makoto suddenly had an idea as to why everyone had been staring at him in the library and on the streets, but he wasn’t going to pull out his phone and check _now_. “Excuse me,” he said, in his strongest voice. He tried to move forward to get through the hoards of people but they wouldn’t budge.

“Why come clean now?” Another shouted. “What are you hoping to gain from this?”

"Please let me go," Makoto said, though he might as well have whispered it for as much good that it did. 

They were all obviously different people but they moved together like a mob, and became almost one mass, tightening around him. Makoto might have let out something very close to a whimper. He kept a tight hand on his backpack and tried to feel behind him for the door handle... except, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the place where he would need to swipe his id card behind a reporter.

Even if he could get inside, if they were crowding him like this _now_ , what's to say that they wouldn't just follow him in?

“Surely you’re aware of how Matusoka-san’s last relationship ended right?” a third screeched. It felt very close to his ear.

He wasn’t _panicking_ but there was a certain part of his mind that shut down and he … yeah, no, okay, he was beginning to panic.

“Excuse me!” He repeated a little louder, trying to move past. No one responded to that and seemed to move closer, if such a thing was even possible, and he could feel his heart rate going so fast it felt painful.

“Why won’t you answer us, Tachibana-san?!”

He didn’t know how many had said that – one, two, the entire group – but it came out as a scream instead of a question and… well, Makoto was very glad he had submitted his paper before leaving the library because he would never get back to his apartment, not if this group of reporters ripped him apart to get their answers…

If they even got the chance to rip him apart, considering all he really wanted right now was to be swallowed by the ground and disappear. How the _hell_ did Rin deal with this so often?

There was a grunt and Makoto looked up to see none other than _Haru_ shoving past the reporters, bare foot and still in his swimming trunks, towel in hand.

Makoto could have burst into tears out of sheer relief. Instead, he swallowed, and tried to ask what the hell he was doing (though Haru probably wouldn’t have been able to hear him, considering how loud everything was), when Haru wordlessly threw his towel over Maktoo’s head, grabbed his arm, and tugged him forcibly through the crowd.

On the one hand, Makoto should have been nervous being unable to see at all, following Haru around as they twisted and turned through the streets of Tokyo. But it was Haru. He ran these streets every day to stay in shape, and more importantly, _it was Haru_. He wasn’t going to lead Makoto to the lions’ den when he was the one who had pulled Makoto from it in the first place.

After what felt like eons, they slowed, and the shouting behind them was completely gone. Haru tugged the towel away from Makoto’s head and Makoto blinked, rubbing at his now messy hair.

“I thought it would hide you from any pictures,” Haru said, frowning down at the towel. “I guess that was useless.”

“Haru,” Makoto said, but Haru had already started walking up the stairs to their apartment. Makoto followed after, as quickly as he could. Considering how much his legs were shaking, it wasn’t very fast. He probably should bring up something what the reporters were shouting but he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking, so he focused on something else instead.  “Haru, don’t you have practice now?”

Haru paused at the top of the steps. His face betrayed nothing, but Makoto had known him long enough to know that Haru was mad. Very mad. “They’ll live without me for one day,” he said quietly. “Can I borrow your phone? I must’ve left mine at practice.”

“Along with everything else…” Makoto said, digging through his backpack to grab his phone. When he thumbed it on, his eyes widened.

There were hundreds of notifications. In fact, he had no idea how he hadn’t noticed his phone before hand, considering that the phone kept vibrating every two seconds with another message. Text from friends back home, Twitter notifications, pictures, news article links…

“Oh,” Makoto said quietly, unsure of how to process this. The phone just kept buzzing and lighting up with new notifications and Makoto blinked down at it. “I…”

Haru plucked the phone out of Makoto’s hands and glanced at it, eyes narrowing even more. “Can you open the door?” He asked. “Forgot my keys too.” 

Makoto would’ve had something to say. Normally, he totally would’ve made a gentle comment about Haru forgetting everything but his swimming gear, like he normally did, but Haru had pulled him away from _that_ and…

He took a deep breath, fumbled with the keys, and just managed to unlock and open the door. He toed off his shows as Haru moved past him into his room, Makoto’s phone still in his hand.

Makoto placed his backpack on the floor next to his shoes, mindful that his laptop was still in it, and sat on the couch, staring blankly at the television. After a while, he felt something soft land on his head, and he looked up to see a blanket half obscuring his vision.

“Here,” Haru said, picking up the blanket to awkward rearrange it, before sitting on the couch next to Makoto. He’d managed to change from his wet swimming clothes to something similar to his sleep clothes, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt.

They sat like that for a while, with Makoto’s phone still vibrating like crazy on the small table in front of him, before Haru reached forward the turned it off.

“How-" Makoto began, as Haru cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“At practice they asked me what it was like, living with a celebrity,” Haru said slowly. “And your mom texted me to ask if you were alright. I tried texting you but…”

They both turned to the phone, lying on the table. “I had a paper due,” Makoto said quietly. “And Rin kept texting me about something he wanted to show me. I just thought once my paper was done, I’d be good.”

Haru nodded, still staring at the phone.

“I…” Makoto said, staring at his now blank phone. “I didn’t tell anyone about Rin and I.”

Haru didn’t respond.

“I didn’t!” Makoto said. He knew that Haru had known, but even though those messages went by very fast, he got glimpses of what some of the messages said.

But he _wasn’t_ like Rin’s ex, who sold their relationship to the tabloids for a quick buck. At least, he didn’t think he was.

“I just…” Makoto said, hating the way his voice was shaking. He faintly registered Haru turning to look at him but all Makoto could do was focus on the phone in front of him. Even if it was off now he was going to have to turn it back on and deal with _everything_ and…

Makoto sucked in a deep breath and at the same moment, Haru tugged him close, pulling him in for a tight hug. Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears leaking from them and burrowed his face in Haru’s shirt.

“He’s not going to believe me, is he?” Makoto whispered, so soft that he could barely even hear himself. “I… I really like him and he’s going to think it was me but it _wasn’t_ , but he’s not going to believe me and then everyone is going to hate me for doing that to Rin again but it wasn’t me!”

His voice may have risen a little in hysterics, but Haru just sighed, and held him tighter. “He’s not going to think it was you,” Haru said, far calmer than he had any right to be. “You, of all people, thinks he’s going to think you sold him out for money and fame? Don’t be stupid.”

Makoto let out a soft, if watery laugh, and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. To call it a knock was an understatement; it was more like someone had taken a battering ram to the door and was trying to break it down. Makoto looked up and Haru let out an honest to god _growl_ , but climbed to his feet, practically ripping the door open. He then paused, looking confused.

“You’re not Rin,” Haru said after a moment, and Makoto rubbed at his eyes and sat up, seeing Sousuke standing in the doorway.

Makoto didn’t even have the time to think “How does Yamazaki Sousuke know where I live?” when Sousuke barreled past Haru and approached Makoto. Sousuke looked, Makoto noted with a kind of detached air, very, very angry. And a little threatening. Makoto may have gulped.

“The hell did you do,” Sousuke said, and that was somehow so much more terrifying then him shouting. Makoto didn’t even have a chance to say something before Sousuke stepped even closer, jabbing a finger in his direction. “I knew trusting some _nobody_ was a mistake..."

Haru stepped between them, looking angrier than Makoto had ever seen him. “I didn't invite you in,” Haru said, crossing his arms. “And you’re not welcome. Get out.”

Sousuke, if possible, grew even more livid. “Get out? After what this lying shit did to my best friend?” Sousuke took a long exhale. “That’s funny.” He paused for a moment, and then let out a snort. “Do you even know who I am? Do you know what I could do to you for what he did?”

Considering Haru and Sousuke were probably only moments away from attacking each other, neither of them heard the knock on the door. Makoto slipped past them and, unlike Haru, checked to see who was there.

When he saw, his felt his stomach drop, but he took a deep breath and opened the door regardless.

“Rin,” he said slowly, feeling that nervousness creep up when Rin, in his trademark hat, didn’t even look up. “Hi.”

Both Sousuke and Haru turned to the door, where Rin stepped inside quietly, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. Makoto shut the door, feeling a little foolish with the blanket still tucked around him.

Makoto let out a deep breath. "I'm guessing you heard that my name was leaked to the press?" he started, deciding to just speak and give his side of the story before Rin could get any angrier. "And I promise, It wasn't me, but I will help you find out who leaked your name and…." He trailed off when he realized Rin had gone very still. Makoto gripped his hands into fists and tried again. "Rin, I'm sor—”

Before he could finish, Rin grabbed at Makoto and pulled him in for a tight hug. Makoto felt inside something crack and he squeezed Rin back.

"I’m so sorry, Mako," Rin said quietly, enough so that both Sousuke and Haru heard him. Makoto felt Rin’s hand grip into a fist at his back.

Makoto tried not to cry, he really did, but given the stress of the situation and being chased and Sousuke yelling at Haru, and holy shit, Rin wasn’t angry but was instead comforting and nice and kind and… It was just too much, and Makoto had to stifle a couple of embarrassing sniffles. But Rin didn’t say anything, just choosing to rub his hand up and down Makoto’s back, and Makoto made a mess of Rin’s shirt.

The shirt probably cost more than Makoto’s laptop, hell, or even his apartment. But that didn’t matter because Rin was here and even if things didn’t get better, he was _here_.

Makoto felt Rin sigh ever so slightly before he spoke.

"I know it wasn't you who released your name."

Makoto paused, his stifling subsided and took a small step back. "You do?" he said, eyes widening. "Then... who was it? How did they figure out?”

Rin let out a sigh. "My mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it's only been a day and the response has been so positive! Thanks so much and hope you like this chapter!
> 
> (Also I'm going to work really hard to get a chapter out a day, but I may lack internet soonish, so I might end up being a day or so off. Sorry!)

_(Pause. Rewind. Go.)_

 

It wasn’t so much that Rin didn’t care about his job. He liked acting, loved it even. According to critics and fans, he was a really good actor. And  he knew it was important to not waste anytime while trying to work on set... 

But goddammit, that kitten was too cute and if he didn’t get a picture of it to send to Makoto, he would never hear the end of it. 

“But you have the newest phone!” Rin could practically _hear_ Makoto whine, as Rin trekked past the trailers. “If the kitten was so cute, how do you _not_ have evidence!” 

The shit he did for his boyfriend.  

Rin smiled despite himself. And then ducked behind a corner when he heard Nitori calling for him. 

To be fair, he really didn’t think this would take so long – he was chasing a fucking _kitten_ after all. But during one of his breaks, he pulled out his phone to take a quick picture and the fucking thing _bolted_. 

Either way, he groaned and waited until Nitori finally disappeared (if he’d stay quiet, maybe the kitten would come out from the bush it was hiding in), before pulling out his phone.

There were a few messages, but he ignored them, content on scrolling past them to get to the camera and moved closer.

He felt a part of his outfit tug against one of the branches and he winced, glad that all he had left to do were a few interviews before heading home.  it wasn't like he didn't always look his best, but he didn't really want to look like a slob when showing up to his boyfriend's apartment. 

He hadn't exactly _told_ Makoto which country he was trying to hunt the kitten down in, and he thought surprising his boyfriend after he finally finished his huge paper would be a treat. 

Because Makoto had talked about that paper. For _weeks,_ he had talked about nothing but that damn paper.  And Rin had already started to mentally plan exactly he was going to do to his boyfriend how that his main source of stress was gone.

He inched closer again and moved the phone. "Here kitty..." he said, leaning forward. "I need photographic proof you exist so my boyfriend will love me more..." 

And as if the kitten heard him, it peeked its head out and yawned at him, and dammit, Rin's heart grew three sizes that day. 

He quickly snapped a picture and moved to step away but the kitten yawned again and Rin might have been compelled to pet it. Because, well, dammit, it was pretty cute.

"There you are!"

The kitten bolted and Rin sighed, climbing to his feet as Nitori brandished a clipboard at him. "You promised you wouldn't run off! You have two interviews and then you're done for today! You promised!!"

“I didn’t mean to run off,” Rin admitted, pulling out his phone again. “But look at him. Isn’t he adorable?”

Nitori looked at the kitten and didn’t even blink an eye, the monster. “Sure. Interviews. Now.”

Rin sighed, and trudged after his PA.

His phone kept chiming but he just ignored it for now. He’d send the picture to Makoto later.

\--

First interview was old hat. “What is it like, being able to film at home? Difference between Japanese films and American? Favorite co-star?” Rin was okay with those. They were boring, but old. He was cool with that.

But as he walked across set to the second interview, something felt off. He shot a glance at Nitori, but the boy was too busy staring down at his phone.

“Matsuoka-san,” the interviewer began, smiling widely. Rin generally tried to be polite to anyone to interviewed him, but there was a line. This interviewer was toeing that line. “How does it feel to finally not have to sneak around, hiding your boyfriend's identity anymore?”

Rin was a fucking professional, and that was the only reason why his jaw didn’t drop. Nitori, lacking his acting skills, started stammering.

“W-what? Rin’s significant other’s identity is strictly off the record!” Nitori exclaimed, moving between Rin and the interviewer. “Thank you for your time, but-"

“Your team leaked it this morning,” the interviewer said. The man gave an innocent shrug. “Maybe you should stay in contact?”

For a moment, Rin saw red. He very, very much wanted to punch the man in the face, but there were a lot easier ways to figure out exactly who had said something.

He resisted the urge to grit his teeth, said, “We have no comment. Thank you,” and turned on his heel, walking back towards his trailer.

Nitori hustled behind him. “We’ve all been on strict orders to not talk about… you know who,” he whispered, voice shaking. Rin pulled out his phone and finally started looking at the messages that were coming in, fast and furious. “I… it wasn’t me, Matsuoka-san!”

“I know,” Rin said, eyes narrowing. “Can we contact Seijuurou? I need to head back to the hotel.”

\--

Rin tried not to be dramatic, despite his trade, but maybe flinging open the doors to their penthouse was maybe a little much. 

Maybe. But hell, he wasn’t having a good day. 

"Anyone care to tell me why no one thought it important enough to mention to me that we were revealing my boyfriend's name?" Rin said, as he pushed into the room. 

He bypassed Gou entirely (because he knew his sister. Rivalries or not, she was a fucking _professional_ ) and stopped in front of his mother. She not only looked like she'd been expecting him, but also looked quite bored by the entire thing, calmly sipping the cup of tea in front of her instead. 

It took a lot of self-restraint to not knock the cup off the table. 

"What's going on?" Gou said, sitting up sharply. "Rin, we had a deal. We weren't going to-"

Instead of answering, Rin flipped on the television. He knew that his mom had a _thing_ about being about to keep up with what the public was saying about him, and hoped that she'd keep it on the right channel.

She did. Just his luck, there was a video of a hoard of reporters chasing Makoto down and damn, that made Rin even angrier. He turned back to his mother as Gou gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"We had a deal," Rin echoed. "So what is this?"

His mother sighed, and took another sip of tea. "It's important for the boy to understand the harshness of the world we live in," she said, like _that_ was a fucking answer. "If he can't handle the paparazzi..."

"There are very few people who could handle that, _mother_ ," Rin hissed. He knew that he was skirting on a very thin line but he could see the very obvious fear on Makoto's face as he ran and that just wasn't acceptable. "He hasn't gone public with my information. How could you go public with him?"

She stood, and he suddenly felt twelve years old again, trying to stand tall and strong as she (not so gently) pushed him towards a plane for Australia. "Because my dear son," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I seem to be the only one who remembered the last time you thought you were in love."

Love? _Love_? He felt his heart start to race as he quickly shook his head. "He's not like-" he stammered, eyes widening. “I don’t…” He clenched his hands into fists, refusing to shrink under her gaze.

"You don't seem to remember the fall out from your last serious relationship," she echoed, moving to stand closer. He didn't flinch. Gou, just beyond his sight, did. "We had to deal with the media fallout for weeks, if not months." She reached forward and he did flinch this time, embarrassed when she just cupped his face with her hand. Then again, any kind of physical contact with her was quite unusual. "I only want the best for my son."

He took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and pushed her hand away. She blinked. 

He’d had always hated the clichéd phrase “tension so thick you could cut it with a knife” when reading it in scripts, but there was no better way to describe it. He had to keep reminding himself to keep breathing, because he kept waiting for the other pin to drop. For her to slap him or yell at him or… something. But this silence was just unnerving.

"I'm an adult," he finally said. "And I get you're looking out for me. But not like this."

He glanced back at the television to see someone throw what looked like a towel over Makotos head and drag him away, and Rin felt his resolve strengthen, turning back to his mother, who was looking at him with a hard expression.

"You do not deal my boyfriend like that," Rin said. "Actually no. You just shouldn't treat people like that at _all_." 

Rin made to walk out of the room when his mother let out a soft sigh. To an outsider, it was nothing more than a simple exhalation of breath. But Rin had grown up knowing exactly what she meant and froze. It took a herculean effort not to turn back to her. 

"Of course, Rin," she said softly. "But do try to remember how you got to where you are in the first place."

Damn his attempts at acting stoic. He clenched his fists, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. 

\--

Even though his name might have been released to the public, Rin was very glad that they hadn’t found Makoto’s apartment, considering how few people were around. It was like any other day where he’d sneak off to visit his boyfriend, except he was alone.

Which …never happened. He always at least had Seijuurou nearby or Nitori trying and failing to scold him in the car about not staying over too late, but this time, he was by himself.

As he made his way up the familiar steps, he tucked his hair under his hat. No one was really bothering to spare him a second glance but something just didn’t really feel right.

He was used to this shit. Dealing with people stopping him on the street and recognizing him, that is. And yeah, sure, he’d like to be able to bring his boyfriend out places, but not at the cost of his own anonymity.

Rin stopped short. Perhaps Makoto was already super popular on campus and he was maybe used to this stuff already?

Shaking his head, Rin continued forward. Even if he was (which Rin was definitely _not_ going to think about), that wasn’t even within the same realm of what was happening.

When he finally approached Makoto and Haru’s door, he paused, hand half raised to knock. Would Makoto even _want_ to see him, considering what he’d probably gone through? Before he could even consider that thought further (and to be fair, he really didn’t want to), he heard shouting and his face screwed up with confusion.

What was Sousuke of all people doing here?

Either way, he knocked and Makoto opened the door, wrapped up in a blanket of sorts and Rin just stuffed his hands in his pockets. He knew he probably looked like an asshole but he just felt so _bad_. Makoto looked exhausted (considering that paper he had to write, he probably hadn’t slept for a while either).

Rin knew he probably should’ve started with “Oh yeah, this is all my fault, I am so sorry,” but he couldn’t even get a word. Makoto started to go on and on about being so sorry about what happened, as if any of this was _his_ fault. As if someone as kind and as good as him would even considering pulling a stunt like this.

Makoto cut off when Rin pulled him forward for a hug, and Rin only squeezed tighter when he heard Makoto suck in a breath and… yep. Rin had officially gotten his boyfriend to cry.

Today was going _so_ well.

Rin just held on, ignoring the two idiots bickering in the background while Makoto, who was far, far too _nice_ for something like this to happen to him. Rin knew saying sorry a million times wouldn’t help, but it was at least a start. “I’m so sorry, Mako,” he said quietly. “I know you didn’t release your name. I know who did.”

He felt more than saw Makoto freezeand pull back and give him a curious look. “Then… who was it?” Makoto asked, eyes red.  

Rin sighed, rubbing at his arm. “My mom,” he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, apparently there are only five chapters? I mislabeled chapter 4 as chapter 5, which is why I thought there were six originally! My b.
> 
> Also, while the POVs will continue to shift per chapter, there will be no more going back and seeing each part from the other's perspective. Just for the first part. :D
> 
> Hope you like!

Makoto couldn’t tell if the roaring in his ears were Haru and Sousuke still fighting or maybe he was just hearing things. But when he blinked again and realized that they both had stopped their shouting and were staring at Rin, Makoto shook his head, trying to clear out the proverbial cobwebs.

“Excuse me?” Makoto said. He was not going to snap at his boyfriend, he was _not_ , even after the day he had. But if what Rin was saying was true… “Are you seriously telling me that your mother is the reason why a group of reporters were chasing me from the library? And why my name is all over news? And…”

The roaring in his ears came back even louder and he squeezed his eyes shut. There were suddenly hands on him and he could feel himself being guided and pushed onto he couch. 

When he opened his eyes, Rin was standing in front of him, hand resting on Makoto’s forehead. Sousuke was off to the side, and Haru moved forward to hand him a bottle of water 

Makoto took it wordlessly and turned back to Rin, who was staring just past him. His hand started threading through Makoto’s hair, and when Makoto looked up, he could see the expression on Rin’s face flickering between embarrassed, concerned, and downright _pissed_.

“Would this have anything to do with—“ Souske began, before cutting off suddenly. The hand in Makoto’s hair stilled and Makoto looked up to see Rin staring intensely over to Sousuke, who, in returned, looked like he wasn’t backing down as well.

After a long moment, Sousuke finally closed his eyes and shrugged, either giving up on the staring contest or not willing to let it continue. Makoto watched as Rin sighed and plopped on the couch next to him.

“You’ve heard about my ex, right?” Rin asked. Before Makoto could answer, Sousuke snorted.

“Anyone with a working internet connect has heard about your ex,” Sousuke shot back.

“I haven’t,” Haru offered, from behind the couch. Makto winced at the way Sousuke glared over.

Rin was ignoring the rest of them and staring over to Makoto, who gave a small shrug. “I’ve heard about her,” he said, leaning a little closer to Rin, just in case Sousuke and Haru started arguing. _Again_. “I just know that when you guys broke up, she went to the press.”

Rin chewed the inside of his cheek. “That she did,” he said finally. “But not before checking through my information and finding anything she could sell to the media.” Makoto went quiet and Rin shrugged. “After we broke up, she mentioned that if I talked to the press about our relationship, she’d accidentally let a friend slip some documents she’d acquired.” Rin rubbed at his arms. “It’s not big stuff but… things I’d rather not get out, you know?”

Even though his head might have been spinning, Makoto worked really hard to make it seem like everything they were saying was making sense. “Are they… bad?” Makoto finally asked, after a long, and admittedly, kind of awkward pause. But after the day he had, if Rin admitted he was actually a serial killer or something within that vein, Makoto was climbing under the covers and not coming out for a long, long time.

There was another pause, and Makoto looked over to see Rin staring down at his knees, his hat gripped tightly in his hand. “It’s about my dad,” he said quietly. “And it’s just stuff I’d rather stay private.” Makoto’s mouth opened slightly, and he knew he needed to say something, anything within the realm of comforting, but Rin just let out a cough and cleared his throat. “It’s nothing. It’s fine. It’s just why my mom is a little wary of me dating anyone." 

Makoto stared over to him, and tried to ignore the way he could feel both Sousuke’s and Haru’s eyes on him. This probably wasn’t how Rin had wanted to tell him about this. But then again, being chased by paparazzi wasn’t exactly how Makoto was planning to spend his afternoon either, so there was that.

After sucking in a deep breath, Makoto reached over and grabbed Rin’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Rin looked up, and Makoto gave him a small smile.

“You mom just doesn’t trust me right?” He asked. “Maybe I can just talk to her and we could see things eye to eye.”

Behind the couch, Sousuke snorted, and Makoto worked really hard to not let that ruin his resolve. But in the back of his mind, he wished again that they could have had been able to have this conversation in private, but it was too late for that now.

“I don’t like being in the public eye,” Makoto continued, “but it will probably be better if you and your team put out a statement or something. Or,” Makoto amended with a frown. “Another statement. A statement about why you released my name in the first place.”

Rin grumbled something under his breath and when Makoto leaned in, grimaced. “Even if she talks to you, and even if she ends up agreeing with you and, hell, even liking you, what’s to stop her from doing something like again?”

Makoto gently pulled his hand away from Rin’s and stared down at his lap. He could feel Rin’s eyes on him, but instead of looking up, Makoto just said, “You could always break away from her, you know.” Rin went very, very still beside him. Makoto squeezed his eyes shut and kept going. “I’m not saying do this for me. I _really_ like you a lot and I would be honored. But… Rin, she can’t pull stunts like that on you. Not everyone is like your ex-girlfriend—“

“And not everyone is as good like you,” Rin said quietly. If Makoto didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Rin was pondering the idea. But the hint of a growl in his tone very apparent to Makoto, and he resisted the urge to wince.

“Look.” They both jumped and turned to face Sousuke, who had moved from his place against the wall. “Do you have class tomorrow?” he asked, and Makoto shook his head, confused at the question. “And you,” Sousuke said, nodding to Rin. “Do you have filming tomorrow?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Rin practically snarled, but when Sousuke didn’t back down, Rin deflated. “No. I don’t think so.”

With a shrug, Sousuke pushed himself off the wall. “Spend the night. Talk it over. And you,” he said, not even glancing over to Haru, but Haru scowled nonetheless. “Don’t bother them.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Haru said. Though, to Sousuke credit, he _was_ doing that hovering thing that he always did when he was worried about Makoto and didn’t want to say anything. Makoto shot him a look and Haru’s scowl dimmed ever so slightly, seemingly reading his mind. “I should head back to practice anyway.”

Sousuke’s face twisted into something that would be a smile on anyone else, and Makoto repressed a small shiver. “Perfect.”

He turned to walk out the door, because even famous celebrities could remembered that they actually had things like requirements and schedules and things like that, before Rin added. “What the hell were you even doing here in the first place?”

Sousuke paused, his hand on the doorknob. “Remember when I promised to beat the shit out of anyone who hurt you?” He asked lightly, not even bothering to turn around. “I was planning on making good for that promise.

Makoto went still as Rin let out something very close to a snarl. In a flash, he was at the door, holding it shut before Sousuke could walk out, and leveling him a very, very narrow look. "You do not threaten my boyfriend," he said, in that same quiet tone from before.

Sousuke shrugged. "At the price of protecting my best friend?" he asked, that same smile in place. "That’s not even up for debate." 

Without another word, he moved past Rin and walked out the door.

\--

If Makoto hadn’t known Haru so well, he would’ve assumed Haru’s quick retreat out the door was because he couldn’t stand the tension that was practically palpable in the apartment. But it was _Haru_ , and when the swimmer said he had to run back to practice and grab all his stuff, before his teammates thought he had disappeared and died, Makoto didn’t even spend the effort considering if he was lying.

Makoto stared at the door as it quietly shut (a first for Haru, who seemed to always be slamming doors). Makoto realized that he probably should turn back to Rin, who was sitting quietly on their couch staring down at his hands, but Makoto…

He’d get to that. Eventually.

“I’m going to make some food,” Makoto said, sounding off even to his own ears. He smiled, feeling it strain at his face a little and forced himself off the couch. “I haven’t eaten in a while." 

He hadn’t even taken a step when he heard Rin push himself off the couch, moving past him to head to the kitchen.

“I’ve seen you cook,” was all Rin said. Makoto smiled faintly at that.

They moved silently in the kitchen. Rin apparently knew his way around better then Makoto, and before Makoto even realized, there was actually something simmering on the stove. It smelled within the realm of edible, good even. Rin leaned against the counter, eyes closed, and every once in a while would open his eyes to make sure the food hadn’t exploded (something that was _entirely_ possible with Makoto around).

This should have been nice, comforting even, after a day like today. But Makoto couldn’t get Rin’s expression or Sousuke’s comment out of his mind, and ended up leaning against the opposite wall, quiet in a way that bordered on uncomfortable.

“Do they know?” Rin said, and Makoto blinked, looking up. Rin was giving him a hard look, and apparently Makoto had just zoned out of that conversation.

“I’m sorry, but does who?”

Rin crossed his arms. “Your parents. Do they know about…?” He trailed off and waved a half awkward wave between them.

Considering that could range from a variety of things, like whether they knew Makoto was a failure in the kitchen (which yes. Yes they did), to who he was dating, to, heck, who he was attracted to…

“They know about me,” he said slowly, trying to maintain eye contact with Rin but failing as Rin looked down at his feet. “And yes, they know who I’m dating.”

Rin let out something between a cough and a laugh, but kept staring at his shoes. “I’m glad this didn’t… like accidentally out you or something.”

Makoto shook his head, but Rin didn’t look up.

They stood like that for a bit, with Makoto staring over to Rin, and Rin only moving to checking the food.

After a while, Makoto let out something similar to a huff and walked up to Rin, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, wha—“ Rin started, but Makoto only squeezed him, cutting him off.

“I’m sorry if what I said about your mom bothered you,” he said quietly. “But can we actually talk about this? Please? I’m kind of freaking out at the idea of going online and seeing my information pulled up as some kind of… talking point on the news because of who I happen to date.” He pulled away quickly, making sure to actually catch Rin’s eyes. “And I’m glad I’m dating you. Really, I am. But I would love some support, if that’s not too much to ask." 

Rin managed to hold his gaze before letting out a cough and nodding, pushing away from the counter and nudging his head against Makoto’s shoulder. “Sorry. It’s just… I really didn’t think Sousuke was going to go through with his threat.”

Makoto let out an uneasy laugh. “Yeah… that was terrifying.”

They went quiet again, and when the pot started the bubble, Rin turned back to it. “I know I don’t need her,” Rin said, his back still to Makoto. Makoto almost said something, but Rin didn’t turn. “And I know she’s ridiculous, but if I leave, I will have alienated my mom and I just …can’t.” He rubbed the back of his neck, but still didn’t turn around. “She didn’t have to listen to me when I was a kid and said I wanted to act like my dad and she did and helped me out and even if she’s frustrating practically _all_ of the time, I don’t want to never deal with her again.”

Stepping forward, Makoto noted that Rin was gripping the stirring spoon tighter than normal, and pulled it out of Rin’s hand. “You really need to talk to her,” he said, resting his chin on Rin’s shoulder. Rin let out a sigh that sounded frustrated and leaned his head back against Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto then wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist.

“I know,” Rin said, and Makoto could faintly see him squeezing his eyes shut. “I know, I know, I know.” There was a pause, before he moved his head and turned around, facing Makoto. “But if I go back there with you, she’s going to say some nasty things. Normally I wouldn’t want you to deal with her anyway, but this has to come from you, if you want to get her off your back completely.” He leaned his head against Makoto’s chest, and inhaled deeply, and Makoto felt something in his chest squeeze. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this, because I know this has to be a lot, dealing with the press and, hahaha, my _mother_ and—”

Rin stopped when Makoto gently kissed him, pulling Rin close. “I’m the one who offered,” Makoto said, voice barely above a whisper. There was no one in the apartment, but for some reason, Makoto wouldn’t speak louder. It was _their_ moment, and even if no one was around to hear it, he wasn't going to give anything the opportunity. “You mom kind of terrifies me, but I’m okay talking to her, if it helps her to trust me.” He smiled, tilting his head slightly.

There was a loud bubbling sound, and they both jumped slightly, the moment broken. Makoto turned over to the stove but Rin had already moved, flicking off the flame on the stove without even looking down. The bubbling noise receded, but Rin didn't move away from where he was in front of the stove.

"You'd do that, for me?" Rin asked, quiet and practically to himself. Makoto only just made out the words because of how close he was standing, and he resisted the urge to let out a sigh.

"Of course," Makoto said, shaking his head.

Rin beamed and Makoto smiled, before leaning in for another kiss 

\--

Even with the situation looming at the back of Makoto’s mind, he felt strangely at peace. It was probably due to their attempts to stay as far away from technology as possible. Despite Makoto’s half hearted attempts at pleading, Rin refused to turn his phone on, making some off handed comment about how he knew exactly the kind of messages that he would find on it and he wasn’t really up for that. Makoto wouldn’t turn his on either. Though, if he was being honest, he didn’t know if it was because he was just too afraid to see what would come up.

They didn’t turn on the television either. Well, Makoto almost had, but Rin had pulled him away from it, tugging him towards Makoto’s room.

So in their attempts to stay away from technology, the only thing they could do to pass the time was just… talk. As the day slipped into night, they ended up on Makoto’s bed, with Makoto sitting up straight against the wall, watching as the sun dipped behind the buildings, as Rin lay in his lap, eyes closed.

Despite his early promise, Rin apparently wasn’t in the mood to talk about the looming issue overhead, and at the moment, Makoto wasn’t ready to push it. And while Makoto knew they needed to talk about it, he was …okay with the reprieve for the moment. Instead, he brought up silly stories, in an attempt to make Rin laugh. It gave him the chance to pretend like nothing was wrong.

At least Makoto could smile while telling it, even if he really didn’t feel up to smiling at all.

“Haru always wore his swim trunks under his clothing,” Makoto continued, threading his hands through Rin’s hair, chuckling softy as Rin stifled something that sounded like a purr. “And there was this huge fish tank, and I took my eyes off him for _one_ second and he was trying to swim in it!”

Rin hummed and leaned back. “Hey, Mako?” He said, voice oddly serious, and Makoto’s hand stilled, eyes still staring out the window. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

No, no, no, they had been doing so _well_ , trading off silly stories. The serious aspect of tonight should have been over, not just starting.

Makoto let out a laugh that he knew couldn’t have reached his eyes but didn’t look down. “I’ve been talking for a while, you goof.”

He made to keep moving his hands through Rin’s hair and just kind of …push past that, when Rin knocked Makoto’s hand away and sat up. Makoto exhaled and closed his eyes.

“I do want us to talk about it,” Makoto said, “But I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable yet.” Heck, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable, but there was no time like the present, apparently.

“That’s not that I meant,” Rin said. “This entire time, we’ve been talking about _me_. How I should handle my mom, my ex, just… me.” Rin leaned in close, until he was barely a breath away. “But how have you been handling it? 

“I did ask to talk—“ Makoto tried to cut in, but then Rin gave him a hard look.

“Are you okay?” Rin asked.

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut.

“I… I’m terrified?” Makoto whispered. He wondered if Rin could even hear him. Makoto could barely hear himself. “Rin, your situation is serious and I’m glad to be beside you while you’re going through this, and yes, having my name out there in public is nerve wracking but …” He took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. “Being chased by paparazzi wasn’t even the worst part. I mean, it was awful, don't get me wrong, but… what happens when you get bored of dealing with someone who doesn’t understand what you’re going through?”

Rin’s faced screwed up in confusion. “What are you saying?“

Makoto shook his head. “I don’t know what it’s like to have a job like yours or to have as much spending money as you do. There is a lot that we’ll never relate on, and I’m okay with that, really I am, but what happens when you get tired of dealing with me? And then the paparazzi appear again?” He hadn’t even realized he’d tucked his knees to his chest, but he rested his forehead against them regardless. “And this time, instead of being able to think ‘It’ll be okay, eventually Rin and I will laugh about it and move on together,’ I’ll always be confronted that you left me because I don't get it and I—“

He stopped when he felt Rin lift his face. “Don’t,” Rin started, eyes narrowing. “Don’t tell me how I feel. Even if …” he let out a growl. “Even if we broke up tomorrow, don’t you dare tell me that I would dump you for something as stupid as money, or fame, or some shit like that.”

He sniffled and Makoto’s eyes widened slightly. Was Rin crying?

“I love you, you idiot,” Rin said, and oh, yeah he was crying. Big fat ugly tears were rolling down his cheeks and Makoto was too shocked to even say anything. “And I don’t give a shit if you’ll don’t act or have money or anything like that. If you really wanted me to, I’ll stop. I can stop acting.”

Makoto reached forward and tugged Rin in for a hug, and oh geez, he was crying too.

“I don’t want that,” he said, as Rin burrowed his face in Makoto’s neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“Just because you’re not famous,” Rin said, muffled by Makoto’s shoulder. “Doesn’t mean you’re worth less then me, okay? Before, no one gave a shit about how I actually felt but you did. And being around you makes me better, okay? So don’t…” he sniffled again. “Don’t _say_ shit like that.”

Makoto laughed, and Rin leaned back, clumsily wiping his face. “I love you too,” Makoto said, and let out another laugh as more tears rolled down his face. “We must look ridiculous, crying like this.”

Rin cupped Makoto’s face with his hands, and grinned, a little watery. “As long as I’m your idiot, that’s fine by me,” he said.

Makoto choose not the answer and instead pulled him down for a kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get a chapter out yesterday! I'm in the middle of moving and ...well, packing is the worst. D: 
> 
> But hope you like it!

Rin always woke earlier then most people. He never knew if it was some weird hold over from the jetleg he got whenever he traveled, or something else entirely, but around five or six am, he was usually up.

Of course, that didn’t mean he would get out of bed, but today, he actually had to.

He climbed out of bed and leaned down to press a kiss on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto let out a groan, snuggled back into the covers. Despite the early hour, Rin grinned.

As quietly as he could, he slipped out of Makoto’s room, plopped onto the couch and grabbed his and Makoto’s phones off the table. Once they were both on, he winced. There were a _lot_ of messages for the both of them.

Makoto’s phone had a lot from his family, and Rin felt even worse, making a mental note to apologize to them about all of this. Hopefully in person, if he could.

“You’re up early.”

Rin turned, feeling guilty as he held Makoto’s open phone (why didn’t the idiot have it password protected?) as Haru peeked his head into the living room. “So are you,” Rin countered.

Haru shrugged, and went back into the kitchen. “I usually have morning practices.” There was a pause, and then, “If you’re leaving, you may want to do it sooner then later. When I came back last night, there were a few people hanging around.”

Cursing under his breath, Rin nodded, and turned back to the phones. Haru went suspiciously quiet, and by the time Rin had registered this and looked up, Haru was staring at him from only a few feet away.

Rin just managed to suppress his shriek of surprise. Barely.

“What?” he said, voice creeping on a snarl. It was early as hell, and just because he _could_ wake up this early didn't mean he actually enjoyed being, you know, _awake_ this early in the morning.

Haru sighed. “You do like him, right?” He asked, as if it was the most important thing in the world. Considering how much Makoto talked about Haru, it probably was. “You’re not going to just like, abandon him and leave him to those wolves, right?" 

Rin looked down, clutching the phone in his hand. It hadn’t gotten past him that Makoto’s background was the two of them from their time in LA, and that just drove the point home. “I do,” he said, quieter then he meant to. “I really do. And I wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Good,” Haru said, moving away. “Cause after Sousuke threatened Makoto, I thought it fair to return the favor if necessary.”

Rin let out something akin to a growl but somehow managed to contain it, turning back to their phones. 

There was faint yawning sound from behind him and before he could turn around, Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. “Morning,” he said, pressing a kiss to Rin’s cheek. “What are you…?" 

He pulled away slightly and frowned. Without even looking down, Rin thumbed the sound off from Makoto’s phone and tugged Makoto over to the couch. “I wanted,” he said, flipping through his phone. “To show you something."

He ignored the many, many messages that were coming in at rapid speed, before settling on pictures and handing the phone over to Makoto. Even if catching that damn cat from yesterday (had it really only been less than a day?) was its own trial and tribulation, seeing the way Makoto’s eyes lit up made it worth it in the end.

“Rin, he’s adorable...” Makoto said, his eyes widening. “You didn’t manage to snag him on the way out of your film set, did you?"

Rin rolled his eyes and moved to take the phone back when Makoto’s eyes, that had been so animated, dimmed. Frowning, Rin took back his phone to see texts from mother, sister, Nitori, Sousuke, and a lot of others, come flooding in. But his mother was the most persistent, with messages every few minutes.

“I shouldn’t have let you keep your phone off,” Makoto said quietly, and Rin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Instead, he put his phone down and tugged Makoto closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. 

“I wanted to spend time with you,” he said quietly. “It’s okay."

There was a not-so-soft cough and Rin looked up to see Haru holding what looked like a mackerel dangerously close to his face. “Please,” Haru said, voice deadpanned. “Do not make out on my couch."

Makoto gave Rin a slightly sympathetic look (though coupled with his nervousness at Rin’s buzzing phone, it looked a little nerve wracking), and Rin resisted the urge to grit his teeth.

“We weren’t, Haru _ka_ ,” He said, using his full name for emphasis. He had to resist grinning when Haru’s expression grew sour. “Now go finish your breakfast or something and get that damn fish out of my face." 

Haru narrowed his eyes, waggled the fish threateningly, before heading back to the kitchen. “Just so you know, I’m coming with you."

Rin blinked. Even Makoto snapped out of his blank expression to turn towards the kitchen. “Haru,” Makoto called, moving to scramble off the couch, despite Rin’s effort to keep him seated. “Don’t you have practice?"

“Normally, yes,” Haru said back. “But I’m not throwing you to the lions' den without backup."

Rin scowled. “Am I not enough?” 

Haru poked his head outside of the kitchen, raised an eyebrow in Rin’s general direction, and slowly retreated. Rin’s scowl deepened.

Makoto let out a nervous laugh, before climbing to his feet. “Hang on a second,” he said, heading towards the kitchen. Rin stared as Makoto walked away, before sighing and tucking his feet onto the couch.

He didn’t actually give a shit whether Haru tagged along. The more the merrier, or whatever. But no matter how much he assured himself that things would be okay, and that his mother wouldn’t pull something out of left fled and, hell, threaten Makoto, he still had this niggling thought in the back of his mind that things would go wrong.

He was apparently so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Makoto coming back to the couch, looking up only as Makoto grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

“He still coming?” Rin asked, voice much softer than expected. He coughed. “I mean, I don’t mind, but--"

“No,” Makoto said, smiling down at their hands. “I asked him not to." 

Rin sat up and leaned closer. “If you want him, I’m fine with that."

Makoto continued smiling, and squeezed Rin’s hand. It wasn’t tight enough to be painful, but it definitely made Rin pause. “I do want him there,” he said softly. “Really, I do. But I can handle things on my own. I don’t want to seem like I always need someone to look out for me." 

Rin sat up and leaned even closer still, until their foreheads touched. This close, Rin could see the nervousness written across every aspect of Makoto’s face, but the damn smile stayed. He resisted the urge to growl, and instead wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. 

“I’ll be there, okay?” Rin said, voice barely above a whisper. “I mean, of course I will be, but like… you’re not doing this alone. And you’re not weak or any shit like that if you want someone to stand beside you.” Makoto was still smiling, damn it, but he closed his eyes and let out a shaky exhale and Rin just held him tighter. 

\-- 

Getting out of the apartment was surprisingly a lot easier than Rin expected. After he’d texted Gou (and pointedly did not wait for her response because he knew she had to be pretty pissed), he had noticed the text from a familiar number instructing them _not_  to use the front door, and when he and Makoto snuck out the back stairs, he wasn’t surprised to see Seijuurou standing outside a black car.

“Look at this mess,” he said, as he opened the door, letting Makoto slip into the car with a sympathetic shrug. Rin wasn’t given such an opportunity, as Seijuurou gave him a hard look. Rin tucked his head and tried to move past but Seijuurou simply held his arm in the way.

“People are going to start staring,” Rin mumbled, more annoyed than worried. He should have turned his phone on, of course, and not doing so probably cause his mother to run the poor man ragged, but hell, they didn’t see how bad Makoto was last night.

Seijuurou let out a sigh and Rin risked a glance up to see the older man shaking his head. “Honestly Rin, I’m not just here to make sure some crazy fan doesn’t kidnap you. We were worried, okay?"

Rin let out a grumble and looked away, because he knew the flush on his face would be a lot more apparent if he was still looking up at him. “Yeah, well.” he said, but even he could tell Seijuurou was beginning to smile. “I needed a night to myself, alright?"

He didn’t even let out a shout when Seijuurou tousled Rin’ hair like he was fucking five year old. He just slipped into the car beside Makoto and quickly shut the door, glad the darkness of the car could hide the brightening of his cheeks 

But then the reality of where they were going, who they were going to see, and, if he was being honest, how badly they were going to tear Makoto to shreds hit him and he let out a long sigh and slumped against the back of the seat. As the car turned on quietly and pulled away from Makoto’s apartment building, Rin felt Makoto lace his fingers with his. RIn knew he if looked over, he would see Makoto smiling over, as if trying to reassure _him_  that things would be okay, and that somehow just made Rin want to melt into the cushions of the car and never come out.

Instead, he squeezed Makoto’s fingers back, and ignored the every present, ever growing lump in his throat.

\--

But for all his support, even Seijuurou wouldn’t go inside. “I’ll wait out here,” he said, sitting in the car. 

To be fair, they were right at the door, but Rin gave him a look in the review mirror. Seijuurou let out something that sounded like a laugh, but even Makoto could apparently hear the nervousness in it, considering the look he threw over to Rin. Seijuurou’s hands, which were shaking slightly, tightened on the steering wheel.

“You weren’t the only one who got in trouble when you disappeared,” he said, and Rin resisted the urge to wince. “Might as well delay my punishment for as long as I can, you know?"

Makoto went still and Rin tried very hard not to grimace at Seijuurou as he worked really hard to tug Makoto through the out the car. Makoto followed, stumbling along in a manner that would be quite cute if Rin wasn’t working hard to keep them in a low profile.

He didn’t say anything aloud, just guided Makoto through the back hallways of the hotel that Rin had become strangely used to over the past few months. He’d taken to staying here every time he’d come to Tokyo, unless he was over at Makoto’s place.

Rin jabbed at the elevator button, and crossed his arms. He could offer some kind words like “It’s going to be fine, don’t even worry about it,” but that would be bullshit and he knew that. Makoto would definitely know that and, considering how Makoto was keeping his back ramrod straight, some empty kind words probably wouldn’t help him out all that much.

Still. Rin reached over and, without looking down, grabbed at Makoto’s hand. He could see from his peripheral Makoto tensed ever so slightly. 

After what felt like hours (but was probably only a few moments), the elevator door finally _dinged_ and opened. Rin turned over to say something but felt himself being tugged into the elevator.

Makoto rapidly hit the close door button, and when the doors shut, he let out a shaky breath, before turning to Rin and smiling. Rin tried to smile back but only ended up giving something that resembled more of a wince.

"You alright?" Makoto asked.

Rin opened his mouth, closed it again. Sighed. "No," he said with a shrug. "No point in lying, is there?"

Makoto, the dork, let out what sounded like badly needed laughed, before he tugged Rin closer and kissed his forehead. "And that," he said with a grin, "is why I love you so very much."

Rin didn't even get a chance to react when the doors opened and Makoto pulled back. They took barely two steps out of the elevator when there was a loud shriek and someone launched themselves into Rin’s arm, practically knocking him off balance. He felt Makoto steady him before he fell over completely.

“How dare you," he heard, as he looked down to see a mass a red hair and fury glaring at him. Ah. That would be Gou then. “Do you know how worried we’ve been?!"

He didn’t wince, but he also pointedly did not look away from her. He could faintly see Nitori standing just past the open door, and… well he wasn’t really in the mood to look past that.

Gou let out something that was strangely close to a growl (no wonder they were related), and turned to Makoto. Rin couldn’t see him directly, but knowing him, he was probably doing the hand behind head, innocent smile thing he always seemed to put on when embarrassed or upset.

Rin always hated seeing him like that. He’d rather not have Makoto _mad_ , of course, but that stupid fake smile always made him kind of want to drop kick something. Like it didn't matter what you did, it was alright in Makoto's eyes. And for shit like this, it didn't work like that.

So when Gou went silent, Rin glanced over to Makoto to see, for once, that dumb smile wasn’t on his face. In fact, Rin didn’t think he’d ever seen Makoto look quite as serious as he did not.

Makoto did smile at her, but Rin had to surprise a shiver. His Makoto was always sweet and kind and holy _shit_ , he’d never seen Makoto's eyes could look so cold.

"Hi Kou," Makoto said. Gou shot Rin a look like _'the fuck did you did_ ,' and Rin didn't have enough time or energy to express his thoughts with his eye. "I was wondering if your mom was around? I wanted to talk to her about privacy issues."

Gou let out a nervous giggle and tilted her head. "Yeah, she's... right inside." She moved away, giving them room to walk next to her, all the while giving Rin this _'Mom is going to tear him apart and holy shit what have you done to sweet Makoto????_ ' '

In all honesty, Rin had absolutely no idea.

But a small part of him kinda liked this Makoto. A lot.

Makoto nodded, and moved not so gently past Gou, all while tugging Rin into the room with him. Rin could feel his hand shaking, but if one were to take a look at Makoto, all they would see was cool annoyance.

Rin’s mother was waiting inside, sitting in one of the fancy lounge chairs (that Rin had always hated for one reason or another) across from one of the small couches. Makoto approached her, and sat on the couch, smiling broadly at her.

“Hi,” he said. She calmly raised her head in acknowledgement that he had spoken. Nitori looked at Rin like ‘what the hell is happening?’ “I was wondering if we could talk about personal information and how it shouldn’t be shared for trivial reasons.”

Gou stared, and Nitori looked moments away from passing out. Rin’s mother looked up from her tea, apparently amused, but didn’t say anything.

Makoto wasn’t deterred. “I understand your concern about someone dating your son. He’s famous, and he potentially could be used against you. But,” Makoto leaned forward, hands on his elbows. “I love him.” Rin thought he could see Gou shooting him a look but he was too focused looking at Makoto. Even if Rin could see the small things that gave away how nervous he was, Makoto looked powerful. And angry. “And you do not get to test how I feel by using the paparazzi to test my conviction.”

She sniffled a little and leaned back. “If you do love my son so much, as you claim,” she said, giving almost a shrug. But she would never do something as inelegant as that. “Then you should understand how to deal with the press. It’s an important aspect of his day to day life.”

Makoto went quiet, and Rin half feared that she had scared him off. He wouldn’t blame Makoto in the slightest. There was a reason that Rin hadn’t fought with his mother in eons.

But instead, Makoto let out a sigh. “While I understand how important that is,” he said quietly, “if that’s how you treat people you know are important to your son, I can only wonder how you treat him. You may be his manager, but your unprofessionalism is appalling. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t replace you within a week, mother or not.”

The room went silent. Nitori looked like he had been to literally jump in and intervene but stopped short and Gou’s mouth snapped shut with whatever she had been planning to say.

Rin’s mother, who had picked up the cup of tea in front of her, paused with the cup to her lips, and Rin eyes widened. He wasn’t… terrified of his mother, per say, but he was slightly in awe of the damage she could do when she was mad.mAnd he’d seen her mad

This? This looked like something three or for steps past that.

But for all the years he would bite his tongue instead of actually speaking what was one his mind, seeing Makoto sit there, on _this_ side of terrified but not even thinking about backing down. At the very least, Rin could stand beside him. 

Instead of yelling or arguing or anything that could set her off, and god forbid, level the hotel, Rin slipped onto the couch next to Makoto, and fixed his mom with a long look.

He didn’t even get a word in before she placed her cup back on the table (and considering how stiff her shoulders were, she might as well slammed the cup down), and raised an eyebrow. “Are you here to lecture me as well? It is quite disappointing that you have completely forgotten who –" 

“Mom,” Rin said, and, she…stopped. Which surprised the hell out of him, but he kept going, leaning forward a little and grabbing Makoto’s hands. “You know he’s right and you’re being ridiculous. Thank you so much for all the help getting me to where I am today, but like I said earlier, you don’t treat people like that. You pull anything within the realm of this stupid again, and you’re gone.”

She sniffed. “Surely you wouldn’t,” she said, giving him a hard look. “You can’t manage yourself on your own.”

Rin shrugged. He should’ve been more upset, more angry at the way she was reacting to this situation. But in all seriousness, he was tired. They still needed a way to handle the fact Maoto’s name was all over the papers, and… he didn’t really feel like putting up with her shit right now.

“Gou,” Rin said, looking over his mother’s shoulder. He also ignored the way her eyes widened. “How much have you learned from mom?” Both Gou and his mother went still, and Rin stood, nudging Makoto so he would follow. “I’m sure you’d do fine, especially if you had some help.”

“Rin I-“ Gou started, eyes still wide as she stepped forward.

Rin shook his head, gave Gou his best _yeah oops sorry about this_ , and added, “I need to talk to my boyfriend about what he thinks we should do moving forward. In _private_ ,” he added, when Gou opened her mouth the add something.

Without waiting for Gou or his mother to finally explode with rage or anger or whatever the expression on Gou’s face translated to, Rin tugged Makoto towards the room he’d claimed as his own, even if he didn’t sleep there that often. Nitori gave him a look as he passed, and Rin just shrugged, shoving Makoto into the room and shutting the door behind them.

Instinctively, he locked the door, before pausing. Maybe Makoto wasn’t done speaking and he’d just cut off his big moment to stand up and defend himself. 

But then he heard a nervous laugh and a _fwump_ and when Rin turned, Makoto was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes wide.

“I can’t believe I said that,” he said softly, half awed and a tiny bit horrified. “I was… so rude! I should go apologize. Right now.”

And Rin couldn’t help but burst out laughing before moving towards the bed and practically tackling Makoto. “You’re an idiot,” he said, kissing his forehead. “You were fine. Just saying things I should’ve said years ago." 

Makoto let out a sigh and Rin just moved closed, resting his forehead against Makoto’s hair. After a while, Makoto added, “You really don’t have to let her treat you like that. She’s your mother first. Not your manager or your bodyguard.”

“I know,” Rin said, closing his eyes. He heard Makoto shift and felt him slip away but before Rin could open his eyes, felt Makoto wrap his arms around him. Rin let out a choked laugh and burrowed his head against his Makoto’s shoulder. “You’re the one who needs to be comforted, idiot,” he said, mainly against Makoto’ chest.

Makoto shrugged and leaned his chin onto Rin’s head and exhaled softly. Being this close to him, Rin could feel Makoto’s heart racing, but from his external demeanor, one would have had no idea.

They stayed like that for a while until there was a soft knock at the door. Makoto made to move to go open it (damn his manners), but Rin held on tight.

After a moment, there was a cough. “Uh, Matsuoka-san?” Rin sighed. That would be Nitori then. “Your mother and sister would like to speak with you.”

Rin could tell his grip on Makoto tightened considering the way the other boy winced. He grimaced and stepped back, but Makoto stood, grabbing his hands. “It’ll be okay, right?” he said, a small smile in place. “Things will work out.”

“And if they don’t?” Rin said, with a frown. Makoto shrugged, and Rin could see the beginnings of that damn smile he usually wore when Makoto was resigned to something and practically growled. The fake smile stopped, however.

“My name is already out there,” Makoto said. “I can either fight it or embrace it. Besides,” he leaned down, resting his forehead against Rin’s. “I have a great boyfriend to help me out.”

Rin could feel his cheeks heat up but only smiled, nodding in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again!

It wasn’t really Makoto’s place to get in and argue semantics, even if said semantics were about him. But he kind of wanted a chance to argue his point about what they should do about this issue… even if he had no idea what the options were.

But after he and Rin finally left his room, Gou practically flung a clipboard and her laptop at Rin and ordered him to sit down. “We need to plan out this step by step, and if you don’t help, I swear I will make your life a living hell for the next year,” she said.

From the way Rin’s eyes widened with some small amount of terror, Makoto realized that she could probably follow through on that threat. 

Without a word, Rin dropped Makoto’s hand and sat on the couch next to Gou, leaning over paperwork. Out of curiosity, Makoto hovered behind the couch, skimming the papers in front of them (some of it was in Japanese. Some English. Some… he had no idea), and saw a few celebrities names, magazines, television variety show hosts…

He had to take a step back and move to the kitchen area to take a seat. Of course they were going to go big and loud about it. No point in being quiet and subtle. His name was already out there. Might as well go hard or go home, as Nagisa would probably say.

Nitori shuffled out of his way, clearly racing to get coffee (or was that an energy drink?) back to the siblings, and Makoto sat gingerly at the table, watching from afar.

“There is no reason for me to pretend to like you.”

Makoto froze. He hadn’t seen Rin’s mother when they walked back in, and while he didn’t forget that she was around, she hadn't exactly cross his mind. Strangely enough.

He didn’t turn to face her, instead hearing as she took a seat at the table a few seats down from him. He could practically feel her staring at him.

Or glaring. He wasn’t going to look over and check.

“His last relationship ended up in almost ruining his image,” Rin’s mother continued. “The press were brutal and he ended up clamming up even more so afterwards.”

Curiosity got the better of him, and Makoto turned to look at her, only to realize that she was staring over to where her two children were bent over a computer.

“So…” he finally said, trying not to wince when she went still. “Were you afraid of me doing the same?”

“No,” she said.

They sat in silence, and Makoto couldn’t tell if this was a torture technique or not. He didn’t know what happened to that strength he had earlier when he was talking to her, but he didn’t have a well thought out speech this time. So he coughed and added, “Then… why did you leak my name to the press?”

She sighed and he tried to sit up as straight as he could. “Because he actually cares for you. If you couldn’t handle the press and you fell apart and left him, we’d have to pick up the pieces. And we already did that once, we couldn’t afford to do it again-"

“But in all that consideration,” Makoto shot back before he even realized what he was doing. “Did you even think about how it would affect me? Did that even cross your mind?” He knew he was being rude and he knew he was talking loud enough that Rin was looking over, concerned, but something about her calm tone made him so… angry. He knew he shouldn’t be taking it out on her, especially since she was only concerned for her son, but, frankly, he was over her tough love act. Especially where he was involved.  “With this, my family and friends could be harassed, just because you wanted to test me?”

The room went quiet and Makoto realized belatedly that he was breathing much heavier than normal. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, trying to school his expression back to something more neutral.

“I’m not sorry that I did it,” Rin’s mother said eventually. Makoto was beginning to understand the phrase ‘angry enough to see red,’ but she held up a hand. “But I  _am_  sorry that you have been so badly affected by it.”

Makoto took a moment and rubbed his eyes. Yes, he was so very obviously pissed, but she did actually sound within the ballpark of being sorry, even if it was the outer most edges. He wasn’t the type to hold a grudge either, but he half wanted to. Just to make her feel even the slightest bit concerned about her standing in his eyes.

She probably wouldn’t care, but at least it would get him to feel better, even for just a bit.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting, and he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Rin had walked over from the couch. Makoto sighed, and opened his eyes, looking back over to Rin’s mother again.

“What you did was not okay,” he said firmly. “But let’s work together to fix this.” Her lips quirked in what could be mistaken for a smile, and he couldn’t help but smiling back. “Also, what should I be calling you? Matusoka-san works but…”

When she actually smiled at him, albeit small and subtle, Makoto felt Rin’s hand tighten on his shoulder. “It’s Hisako,” she said, moving to stand up from the table.

Makoto blinked and looked up to Rin, who grinned down at him, toothy but proud. “I think we found a way to handle this,” Rin said, looking far more excited then Makoto thought he would be, given the situation. But Rin squeezed his shoulder again and Makoto had an inking that it wasn’t just about the situation at hand.

Though that probably helped a lot.

“But we need your permission before we do anything,” Rin said, before quickly adding. “I mean, technically, we don’t. It’s not bad or anything. I just…”

Makoto smiled and reached back, grabbing Rin’s hand. “If you think it’s a good idea,” Makoto said. “Then I trust you.”

Maybe Makoto should have been more wary with that grin Rin gave him, but considering the way he was making progress with the Matsuoka family, maybe things would turn out fine.

\--

So when Makoto found himself on a magazine photo shoot in clothes he  _knew_  he couldn’t afford as someone slathered makeup on him, he was a little thrown. He didn’t even have much of a chance to argue, with the way he and Rin were hustled from place to place, and told to stand  _here_  and look in this direction and ‘ _Come on Makoto, can you play it up for the cameras a little’?_

Makoto gave Rin a mildly terrified look (and seeing as he didn’t just run screaming, he’d consider that a good thing) and Rin waved a hand at the people behind the cameras. Production seemed to break and people scattered every which way and it was so dang  _noisy_.

Rin dropped the smolder he’d been wearing for the past few hours (which was unnerving because Makoto found it incredibly hot but considering how many people were  _staring_  at them, he had to tamp that down), and without a word, grabbed Makoto’s arm and tugged him towards the table filled to the brim with food.

Makoto instantly went for the doughnuts, while Rin grabbed water, and seemed almost nervous as he turned over to Makoto.

“So…” Makoto said, turning to Rin. He was trying very hard to not stare at his boyfriend's eyes, lined with eyeliner, because it was also a little too hot to process for someone in such public places. “You and Gou thought a magazine interview would help the situation?”

Rin growled a little. “Gou thought it would be a good chance for people to see how you’re such a wholesome nice guy and maybe that bring the attention mainly back to me.” He stared down at his water bottle, and Makoto was a bit worried that he would burn a whole in it from how hard he was staring at it. “We probably should’ve given you more prep, but if we wanted it out before next month, we had to act fast.”

Makoto smiled, hoping that his nervousness didn’t shine through as obviously as he felt. “It makes sense.” But Rin still looked concerned and Makoto just added with an awkward laugh, “Maybe I’ll have more fans than you, eventually?”

Rin gave him an intense stare that was probably supposed to be on the edge of terrifying, but considering the eye look he was rocking, Makoto only grinned and resisted the urge to mess up Rin’s hair. Makoto’s own hair took the stylists far too long to complete, and Rin’s probably took twice that.

With a scowl that bordered on playful, Rin crossed his arms and shrugged. “Sorry about this. The interview was supposed to come before the photo shoot but they must have switched things up without telling Gou.” He looked away, distracted, before grinning, grabbing Makoto’s arm again. “Come on. You’ll like her.”

‘Her’ was an older woman, who very much had a no-nonsense personality and terrifyingly reminded Makoto of Rin’s mother, but he wisely kept his mouth shut about that minor detail.

They were hustled (or he was. Rin seemed to know exactly what was going on) into a separate area, with tables and chairs and  _more_  food, but Makoto stuck close to Rin, quite unsure as to go about this. The only hint he had this morning was Kou shaking him awake and yelling after him to “be himself!” but that didn’t amount to really anything right now.

Once they were settled and the woman had a voice recorder in between of them (to which Rin nodded and Makoto’s eyes widened), she turned to him, and with a much sweeter voice then Makoto was expecting, said “This shit sucks, doesn’t it?” Makoto blinked. She grinned. “Being at the beck and call of a celebrity? Having to deal with the paparazzi?”

Makoto fidgeted, resisted turning over to Rin, and pasted on a smile. “Oh, no, it’s quite alright –"

The woman waved a hand, cutting him off. “Don’t give me that. Be honest.”

After a moment, Makoto let the tension out of his shoulders and slumped forward. “It does kind of suck?” he admitted weakly. When he glanced over to Rin, he could see that Rin was grinning.

The woman smiled, nodded, and leaned forward. “I’m sure it does. But do you at least get something out of this whole crazy deal?”

Makoto felt his face flush and he tried to not look over to Rin again, but Rin was already squeezing his hand. The woman just smiled even more, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah,” Makoto said, and squeezed Rin’s hand back.

\--

A few weeks later, Makoto opened his apartment door and saw Rin grinning at him, waving a handful of magazines. Makoto groaned and resisted the urge to drop his head into his hands. Without even waiting for an invitation, Rin stepped inside, toed out of his shoes, and all but launched himself onto Makoto. “So…” Rin said, shoving the magazines into Makoto’s arms. “What do you think?”

Makoto didn’t have to look down to see him and Rin on the cover, in clothing that was far, far  _far_  out of Makoto’s price range, grinning at one another. The poor photographer had tried her hardest to get Makoto to work the model pout, but after Makoto had grimaced and Rin couldn’t stop  _laughing_  at him, the photography team thought that this had looked more genuine.

“Rin…” Makoto said, voice edging on a whine. He took the magazines regardless, knowing in the back of his mind that his parents would probably want to see them. Nice professional pictures of their son that hadn’t cost them anything but a _small_ bit of stress.

Rin grinned. “We already shipped a box of them to your family,” he said, moving past Makoto into the apartment. Makoto blinked as Rin flopped onto the couch. “I might have swiped your mother's number from your phone, and she…  _might_  have yelled at me about what happened? And then might have said that she was framing the pictures of us and keeping them around the house?  _And_  using it them for your portion of the holiday card?”

Makoto groaned and buried his face into the magazines.

“Hey…” Makoto opened his eyes and Rin was hoping over the couch, approaching him with a slight frown. “Everything’s okay. The internet loves you almost as much as they like me…” he trailed off, growling slightly. “Though your new fans need the calm the hell down because if they hadn’t put two and two together, I’m  _dating_  you and they need to back the hell off, but for now, it’s okay. And, hey, the interview went well!”

Makoto didn’t have to read it to know what it said. Kou and Rin’s mother ( _Hisako_ , Makoto had to remind himself. They were on a first name basis now, even if she did still terrify him a little), had given them the basic guidelines, and while they had mainly stuck to the “script” as it were, Rin had ended up spending the majority of the interview just trying to make Makoto laugh and feel comfortable. Makoto felt bad, but the interviewer, in all her non-nonsense frills, apparently ate it up.

“So…” Rin said, frown still in place. “Are you alright?”

Makoto looked down to Rin, who, despite the slight front of bravado he was putting on, still looked nervous. After a while of making Rin grow even more nervous, Makoto smiled and tugged Rin forward. “Don’t be silly,” he said, mostly to Rin’s hair. “Of course this is alright. But,” he moved back a bit. “Even famous boyfriends have to rest.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “I napped in the car, I should be fine—”

Makoto gave him a look as he walked towards the couch. “I was actually talking about me,” he said, nodding towards the magazines on the table. When Rin let out a groan, Makoto grinned and flopped onto the couch.

“You’re a dork,” Rin said, shaking his head.

“But you love me,” Makoto smiled and Rin flushed, but smiled back.

“Shove over,” he said, sitting beside him on the couch. “When does Haru get back?”

Makoto shrugged, and let himself be bundled up in Rin’s arms, leaning against him. “Later? He has a fairly intense practice today. Competition coming up.”

“Mm, so we have the place to ourselves?”

Makoto froze, noticing how Rin’s calm demeanor hadn’t changed, even after asking such a question. “Yes…?” Makoto said, a little thrown. “I mean, if you want to, we could…”

“Nah,” Rin said, moving to run his hands through Makoto’s hair. Makoto repressed a shiver. “I just wanna relax with my super awesome boyfriend, is that too much to ask?”

No matter how much he wished against it, Makoto knew that things had changed. As soon as either of them walked out of this apartment, there could be hoards of fans who figured out where Rin had started spending his nights or curious to check out the infamous Makoto. Twitter would implode anytime they messaged other. Even with Rin’s dressed down disguise, his bright red hair and tall brunet boyfriend were a dead giveaway anytime the paparazzi wanted pictures of them, so most of their privacy outside the home was shot. It was really only inside and tucked away did they have any illusions of privacy when it came to their relationship.

But, at the moment, it was quiet, and they had the apartment to themselves. And that was really all that mattered

Makoto let himself get lost in the feeling of Rin’s hands tangled in his hair and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response on this fic has been beyond position, so thank you all very much! So sorry about the weird updating. I was hoping to get a chapter up a day at a time but real life butted its way in.
> 
> Either way, thank you so much reading and for the many kind comments! 
> 
> You can always find me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/)! :D


End file.
